


Got The Devil In You

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Axel has been calling her "baby" all fucking night





	Got The Devil In You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a larger work when Eddie is alive post Flashpoint and he, Patty and Axel are working together to stop Jesse copycats. It remains to be seen if more of this happens

Axel has been calling her "baby" all fucking night, sometimes light and teasing, sometimes low and a bit threatening if he think she's gonna blow their cover, loud and possessive when the Trickster wannabes look her up and down and it is getting under her skin, her pulse thrumming with desire as Axel pulls her up. The party is breaking up, the bomb maker taking his leave and Axel the king is making an example by getting up.

The motel room they're staying in is wired to the hideout they've been using and Eddie nods curtly when he sees them. Axel's hand is still in the small of her back and he whispers, "You did good, baby."

And she can't help it, the heat of where Axel's hand rests and the breath on her ear and that damn word and she just sighs, low and breathy. And Axel stops but doesn't move. "You like that, baby?", he whispers, teasing her and he and Eddie make eye contact over her shoulder. But Axel waits.

Waits until Patty whispers, "Yes." And then he pulls her back against him. The slouchy trickster pants don't hide that he's hard. His teeth graze her neck as his free hand angles her head for better access.

"How does our girl look?", Axel asks and Eddie smiles and cross his arms at his seat.

"Good enough to to eat?", he teases and he stands, approaching her quietly and her pulse ratchets into the stratosphere as Axel nips at her neck and Eddie's hands brush where her bustier doesn't quite meet her pants and she tries to lean forward to kiss him without losing the feeling of Axel's teeth on her neck. She can't quite and lets out a frustrated moan which draws Eddie in for the kiss she's been waiting for. His mouth is hot against hers and he's had coffee lately. And sandwiched between a cop and a criminal she feels like she's in the best porn she's ever seen. Eddie's fingers have found the zipper of her bustier and he pauses again. "Patty?", he asks quietly.

She nods and he slowly pulls down the zipper. She's not wearing a bra, could barely find a thong that would work with the leather pants and Axel brushes a finger over a nipple, drawing out a quiet whine and then lets go. She is in a hurry to peel off the sweaty leather pants and nearly trips in her haste but Eddie steadies her a smile and she blurts out, "I want you. Both of you."

As if that needed to be said.

She inches herself up the bed, Eddie is pressing kisses against her neck while Axel's tongue plays over each nipple in turn. Then his fingers slide over her stomach, dipping lower and then he stops, "Axel you fucking tease, please!", she begs, spreading her legs desperately. Axel chides her with a click of the tongue as he slides the black thong down her hips and off past her legs. She's already so wet from the way they've kissed her that two of Axel's fingers sink in easily and she shudders almost violently, nails digging into Eddie's shoulder. Eddie tweaks a nipple as she rolls her hips against Axel's palm.

"Good enough to eat you said, Eddie?", Axel says, voice rough and so fucking hot.

Eddie nods and pulls away from her with a last lingering kiss. Instead he slides in between her legs, hoisting them over his shoulders even as Axel fingers her. But then she's whimpering as Axel pulls away, two fingers offered to her and she opens her mouth to them, sucking them into her mouth and that's the only distraction she has when Eddie's tongue parts her pussy lips and she screams, his tongue finding her clit and he sucks for a moment before returning to push his tongue into her.

Axel is kissing her and she has one hand in Axel's hair and her other in Eddie's when she whispers, "I want to blow you."

"Christ, Detective, be my fucking guest.", Axel whispers and he undoes his belt with one hand, pushing his pants down and off and she whines.

"Want to see all of you." And Axel responds by shucking off his annoyingly attractive striped and dotted shirt. She rolls her hips against Eddie's mouth and gives up on suppressing her desperate cries. She's already so close as she takes Axel's cock into her mouth, he's kneeling over her and her free hand traces up his thigh. She lets Axel control the pace for a bit, digs her nails into his thigh when she wants more and Axel groans, fucking faster, hot and heavy in her mouth and it's enough to muffle her scream when she comes but Eddie kneeling between her legs doesn't stop, his fingers slick as he fucks her, sharing a desperate kiss with Axel above her. Axel's breath is coming in desperate gasps.

"Trixie.", he breaths, voice cracking as he fucks faster and she can see his face flushing, his chest and then he's pulling away from her and she whines, cheeks flushing in embarrassment but Axel smiles at her, "Don't worry, baby." And he wraps his hand around his dick, stroking hard and fast as he leans back a bit to kiss Eddie again and he comes, groans stifled by Eddie's mouth but he comes over her exposed breasts and she flushes again.

"You look so good, Trixie.", he teases over her as he bends to kiss her again. When he pulls away, she tries to chase his lips but her eyes find Eddie instead and she sits up, trying not to be conscious of the come on her chest.

"Fuck me?", she asks and Eddie smiles, licks his fingers clean and Axel hands him a condom.

He's kneeling between her thighs and Axel is painting stars on her skin with his tongue and as she's so goddamn turned on that he sinks in easily. "You with me, Patty?"

"Yes, oh fuck yes.", she says, the desperation heavy on her tongue and he fucks like she always thought he would, slow, measured at first, it lets him kiss her or Axel when he can but he can't keep that pace up, his hips start stuttering against hers fast.

He's choking out her name in desperate gasps against her neck and Axel's fingers tug her hair and she cries at the sharp shot of arousal at the base of her stomach. "Yes, baby. Make that noise again.", and he tugs her hair again. Tears bead at the corner of her eyes from overstimulation and she's coming again, with wanton keening and Eddie's right behind her with a grunt and a heavy exhale.

He slumps against her for a moment, pushes her hair off her sweaty forehead and smiles, "Fucking perfect."

She knows it can't last but she wants this so badly as Axel brushes his lips over hers first then Eddie's.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi - notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
